Of Feathers and Grips
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: DT: OneShots and Drabbles revolving around Trent and Kira from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. :: Chapter Five Posted :: DISCONTINUED.
1. Comic Books and Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

Okay, so I am currently obsessed with DT…and what comes out of that from a canon shipper like me? A need for Trent/Kira.

And so, here is the reason of my demise. I have so many stories up, I think I'm going to drown myself. I'm planning a DT/NS fic, but I won't post that until I've re watched both seasons…and since I'm planning a re watch of all 14 (soon to be 15) seasons, that'll take awhile.

So here is a pointless, fluffy, short, doesn't-even-make-sense one-shot (meaning it won't be continued). It doesn't really stand alone…but too bad. It very pointless and has absolutely no plot…but I'm so tired right now. I might come back and rewrite it later when I post the next one.

Don't worry, I promise to think of some better stuff for next time. I do warn you however, I'll try and be easy on the angst, simply because we've already got a lot of that.

Please review…I would really appreciate it. Oh, and flames on writing and plot are accepted, but couple/person bashing will be used to set fire to my school.

----------------------

"Did you really expect him to do it?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"I mean come on, I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Hey, I never thought you were stupid at all. That's Conner's department."

"I'm sure Ethan would be disappointed if he had to find someone else to throw insults at every five minutes."

"You would work."

"Very funny, Kira, very funny."

"I know."

The yellow clad girl was lying on a couch in Dr. O's basement, her feet propped up on the armrest. Her head was on Trent's lap, and she was looking up into his eyes. The former white ranger was skimming through a comic book that Ethan had picked up for him.

Sighing, Kira picked herself up and laid her head on his shoulder instead. By instinct, he wrapped his arm around her, and she moved closer.

Dr. O had left the basement, reluctantly, after Hayley had insisted that he get some fresh air with Ethan and Conner. The café owner, being the wise woman she was, had made sure that the two had time alone.

The couple was relaxing, mind drifting over the events of the summer.

So far, Krista and Conner had gone out of their fifth date since Prom, and Conner was expecting to ask her to go steady soon. Ethan had convinced everyone to attend a Star Trek convention earlier in the month, and Tommy still hasn't stopped glaring at him for it. And even Cassidy and Devin had kept on the down low.

But even rangers have to have something remotely normal about their lives.

Then again, where's the fun in that?

Kira glanced over the comic book her boyfriend was reading, and felt a grin flutter onto her lips when she recognized the figures fighting on the paper.

"He kept it?"

Trent looked at her, and chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't even know where he got it from. I thought we destroyed that book when we destroyed the monster."

Kira shrugged, and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"Who knows? Besides, it's nice to keep a memory or two, you know."

Trent smiled at her.

"I think I'll want the pleasant memories more than the not-so-pleasant ones."

Kira smiled.

"True, but it's a lot more fun that way."

Trent shook his head, amused, and put down the comic book. He shifted himself around, so that he was facing Kira, and their faces were only inches apart.

"So, tell me, what're plans tomorrow?"

"Well, Hayley wanted me to play tomorrow for something, but I'm free all afternoon."

Trent grinned.

"How about we get back at Ethan for the...uh…_interesting_…trip?"

Kira smirked.

"Sounds good. But only if we catch a movie later."

"Deal."


	2. Truths and Dares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

**Timeline: **Post-DT

**Characters:** Trent, Kira

**Couple:** Trent/Kira

**Beta-Read: **Enigmaforum

**Notes:** Aw, I only got one alert and no reviews on FF. C'mon guys…

And yes, I am aware that it is confusing about who's talking…that's somewhat the point. Guess, if you will. And if need be, email, review, or PM.

--------------------

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why'd you have a crush on me after we first met?"

"You were hot. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Challenge Ethan to a game of Pac man."

"Pac man?"

"Yes, Pac man."

"Uh…okay then. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Aw…c'mon. Uh…did you ever find Conner attractive?"

"In _fifth_ grade. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me with straight or wavy hair?"

"Hm…which one do you like better?"

"Straight."

"Wavy then."

"Watch it, boy."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it just me, or does Hayley have a crush on Dr. O?"

"It's just you. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why'd you have a crush on _me_ when we first met?"

"You were really nice…and good-looking."

"We are so shallow."

"Yup. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hehe…I dare you to kiss Conner."

"What? Where'd that come from? And besides, wouldn't you get jealous."

"True, but then I'd finally have a tangible reason to beat him up."

"You are so evil. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Cassidy."

"Hold on…no way. _Kiss_ Cassidy? Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Wouldn't _you_ be jealous? And what about Devin."

"Yes, of course I'd be jealous. But c'mon…if I have to kiss Conner, you get to kiss Cassidy. It's only fair. And don't worry about Devin…though it would be amusing to see him try and beat you up."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, you don't know shit about my dreams…"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"Did you really have to _dare_ me to do that? I would have done it anyway."

"I know. But c'mon…"

Kira leaned in and kissed Trent on the lips.


	3. Courage and Dancing

**Courage and Dancing**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

**Timeline: **Post-DT, The Prom

**Characters:** Conner, Krista, Ethan, Angela, Kira, Trent, Tommy, Anton, Elsa

**Couples:** Trent x Kira, Conner x Krista, Ethan x Angela, _Anton x Elsa_

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **I'm proud of myself. I unknowingly hinted at stuff. And it all fit!

It's a bit on the long side, more of the size of one of my chapters, but hey, it's been a while. The idea wouldn't leave me alone either.

Review please. Three reviews would be appreciated, but hey, any reviews works too.

-----------------

Her voice resounded throughout the gym. As the last note faded, a ring of applause circled the gym. Talking, laughing, kissing, all resumed.

As a fast song echoed through the speakers, a teenager clad in red smiled toward his date, who was being lead to the dance floor.

The boy in blue whom he left behind rolled his eyes and looked over at his date.

"The boy is sunk. Deep."

"It's cute."

"Sure," he said, skeptically.

The blond to his side glared, while the boy grinned.

"You see, I, Ethan James, can be cute. He, Conner McKnight, can't."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Don't let that ego of yours get _too_ big."

Ethan playfully stuck his tongue out, and smirking, Angela kissed him on the cheek. The computer expert raised his eyebrows, but his date had turned away, blushing.

On the other side of the gym, Kira Ford was packing away her equipment, not noticing a very timid boy silently creeping up behind her.

"Hey."

Startled, the yellow clad girl turned swiftly, and in habit, took up a defensive position. She released it when she saw who it was.

"Scare me, will ya?"

Trent Fernandez chuckled, and looked down, shyly. Kira rolled her eyes, and when she finished packing away her guitar, she turned around, looking him over.

She controlled the impulse to let her jaw drop. He was handsome.

Then again, to her, he always was.

But that was beside the point.

Trent refused to look at her. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to form a single sentence.

Yeah, they had been through a lot together. But tonight was supposed to be for them to relax, to be regular teenagers.

And regular teenagers got nervous when their hormones were out of control.

Trent dared himself to look up, and found himself captivated by her affectionate brown eyes. He grew warm, and had to look away.

This time, Kira caught him.

"Someone's nervous."

The former white ranger smiled hesitantly, and Kira couldn't help but giggle.

He was too cute.

Kira smirked.

"So, what brings you to this side of the gym?"

"Well…I kinda wanna ask you something."

"Uh huh…"

"Um…"

It was at that moment that Conner so cleverly barged in, leaving both very embarrassed, Trent if not more so. Kira just seemed disappointed.

"Hey, there you guys are. Dr. O wants to take a picture before we mess ourselves up."

Trent couldn't help but grin. "I think he meant, before _you_ mess yourself up."

Conner crossed his arms over his chest protectively. "I will _not_ mess myself up. I can be decent."

"Uh huh…sure."

Kira rolled her eyes, and dragged Conner away from Trent before he got too defensive.

The trio made their way over to a table at the side of the room, where Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer were stationed. Principal Elsa Randall was standing beside the latter, her eyes surfing the crowd suspiciously.

Trent caught Tommy laughing. "Oh, Elsa, loosen up. Let them be _a little_ wild tonight."

Elsa rolled her eyes, and relaxed slightly, but Trent noticed that her eyes were still faintly hard.

Tommy quickly took the picture when everyone was accounted for.

Bring Angela with him, Ethan slumped into an empty seat, and soon, everyone taking his lead, the table was filled.

Conner and Krista, who had left to get drinks, were talking quietly to themselves. Ethan was trying to get Angela to talk to everyone else, while Anton was trying to get Trent, who was being unusually reserved, to do the same thing. Tommy was trying hard to stifle his laughter, and Elsa was still surfing the crowd, making sure all the students were behaving.

Kira was staring. At Trent.

And he knew. He was trying to ignore her though. And it wasn't working.

As the conversation slowly died at the table, the music floated towards them. Kira's lips broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my god. I don't believe it."

She stood up, her eyes searching. The others looked at her confused, or else tried looking at the place Kira was.

The former yellow ranger starting cracking up.

"Oh wow. Go Devin!"

As if on queue, the entire table, if not crowd, turned towards the cameraman's direction. To the rhythm of the slow song, he was dancing. With Cassidy.

Wolf whistles and cat calls could be heard, along with some giggles. Krista laughed.

"About time," she turned towards Conner. "Didn't you say that Devin was trying to gather the courage to ask her out for ages?"

Conner chuckled. "Yup. And when I heard he finally did it, I was proud." He grinned. "Learned from the best, he did."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "And who would that be? Dr. O?"

Conner pretended to ignore the comment, leading to laughter. Trent shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...I'm gonna go get myself something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."

Conner popped up. "Oh, hey, I'll go with yo-"

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his foot, due to Krista's very sharp heel. Glaring at him, Ethan spoke up.

"Actually, I think Conner's gonna stay here." He turned to him. "Isn't that right, Conner?"

"Yeah, yeah."

So Trent turned away, eyebrows raised, but grateful to be left alone for a while.

When he left, everyone turned to Kira.

The brunette looked at them confused. "What?"

"Aren't you going after him?" Angela asked, surprised, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No…"

"Well then, Kira, someone doesn't know an opportunity when she sees one."

Blushing as the impact of the words hit her, Kira bit her lip.

"Um…I'll be right back...uh…bathroom."

"Uh huh…sure."

Quickly leaving as to not embarrass herself anymore, Kira walked mechanically towards the food tables.

She wasn't surprised to see him sitting at an empty table.

"Hey."

He looked up, and smiled.

"Hey. It worked, huh?"

Kira chuckled, and sat down next to him.

"So…what's a cute boy like you doing without a date anyway?"

Trent looked up. Kira blushed when she comprehended what she had said, but looked at him for an answer, nonetheless.

"Actually…I didn't wanna come. Dad dragged me."

"Oh."

A silence hovered over for a while, and the cries of their classmates floated over.

"Yeah, I'm planning on hanging here for the summer."

"Aw, we could have gone to Florida!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Trent gulped uncertain, but suddenly found himself speaking.

"What about you?"

Kira looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What you doing here without a date? I mean…you don't have to have one or anything…it's just that someone like you could easily get a date, and I was kinda wondering why no one asked you…or did you turn them down?" He shook his head, ending his rambling. "Actually, it's none of my business."

Kira laughed. "It's okay. I mean I asked you, right? Actually…I was kinda…hoping someone would ask me…but they didn't…so I just showed up. I mean, I had to sing anyway."

Trent nodded, and Kira noticed that he seemed disappointed.

"Hey, you okay?"

He looked in her eyes, sighing.

"I lied. I don't have a date because I was scared to ask this girl out…and I just decided to show up to see…well…if she would dance with me."

Kira tried to shake off the slight feeling of jealousy.

"Oh. So why don't you ask her to dance now?"

"Uh...I don't think that's such a great ide-"

"Oh, sure it is. Suck it up." She leaned in so only he could hear her. "Besides you were a _Power Ranger_. That's gotta count for something."

Trent sighed. "I guess you're right." He took in a deep breath. "Here goes."

"That a boy. Suck it up."

Trent tried to rolled his eyes, but instead found himself nervously biting his lip as he stood. Slowly, he extended his hand.

"Um…would you like to dance?"

Saying Kira was surprised would be an understatement. She was purely shocked.

"Uh…su-sure."

It was just as they entered the floor that the music _had_ to change into a slow passed one.

It also just _had_ to be a mutual favorite song of them both.

As Trent placed his arms on her waist and Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, they moved slowly to the music.

Atop of her head, Trent could see Conner and Ethan smirking, both dancing with their respective dates. Even Anton was dancing with Elsa.

Tommy smiled, leaning against a wall.

Trent looked down into Kira's eyes.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"What was the first thing you said when you saw me that fateful day? My first day in Reefside."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"Just answer it, please."

"Well…I had said 'Wow. He's just…wow.'"

Trent smirked. "That's what I thought."

Kira looked at him, and rolled her eyes, mocking hurt. "Cocky, aren't we?"

Grinning, Trent took the chance to lean in.

And it was risk well taken.

Their lips met.

And the rest was history.


	4. Gripping Your Feathers

**Of Feathers and Grips**

**Gripping Your Feathers**

Her dress, as was tradition, was pearly white, the lace bordering the entire dress. She smiled radiantly—or at least what he, Trent Fernandez, thought was radiant—at him, her father's arm wrapped around her own.

He had already forced himself not to let his jaw drop. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in a dress before. But it was more for the fact that she did _all for him_.

Now, however, as she approached him, Trent had to prevent himself from worrying. _Would she leave me? Does she really love me? Or will she run away with Conner?_

He firmly sat on those thoughts, knowing fully well that Conner was his Best Man, would do nothing of the sort, and was already happily in love with Krista. And Trent was pretty sure that she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't mean it.

_After all, she did take an entire three days to decide._

And those three days had been the second hardest he had ever lived. After only being under the control of the Evil White Dino Gem, waiting for Kira Ford to answer the question of _Will you marry me? _had been torture.

But now, with her standing before him, and the priest clearing his throat as the guests sat down, he felt as if nothing could be better.

The precession passed on, from the 'I Do's to the vows.

The vows were what Trent was looking forward to the most.

"Kira, we met under—_weird—_circumstances." A few chuckles from beside him. "I still remember you hiding behind Ethan when I had said _hi _that first day. But now, I wouldn't have met any other way. We grew closer because of it. But, I could go on and on, but we don't want this to go on forever." Laughs from the audience. "So, Kira Ford, I love you. I loved you when you first trusted me." The glint in her eye reassured him that she knew what he was talking about. "And I still love you and will do so forever."

It was no question about it. Kira's smile was so bright, it could have lit up the entire room. She looked at the floor before speaking.

"Trent," she said, as if thinking. "I remember that the first thing I said when I saw you was _woah_. And now, the only think I want to say is _woah. _If you had told me that day in the Cyber Café that I would be standing here, I would have thought they were one of Mesagog's monsters." The audience laughed at this one too.

"Trent Fernandez, I love you. I think I fell in love with you when you didn't atta--when you stood up for me." She covered up her mistake easily, though Trent knew what she was going to say originally. "I'll love you forever, so stop worrying about me leaving." This time, he chuckled. "If you want proof, I'll give you an analogy. If you were a bird," she said, squeezing his hands. "I would be _gripping your feathers._"

The tone of her voice made it clear what she was talking about, and making him smile.

"I love you, I really and truly do."

The priest took over.

They exchanged rings and he finalized it.

Then came the so famous command.

"_You may now kiss the bride._"

And he did so happily. And when they broke apart, Kira leaned in next to his ear.

"I'll be gripping your feathers forever, you nitwit," she whispered, grinning.

Trent shut her up, grinning though, with another kiss.

He didn't stop grinning the rest of the day.

--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-DT

**Characters:** Trent, Kira, _Conner, Krista, Ethan_

**Couple:** Trent x Kira

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **And I kind of like this one. I was debating whether to have Kira sing her vows, but decided against it.

Hope you do like it too. Please review, I really appreciate those who do. Reviews are great motivators!


	5. Hellos and Woahs

**Hellos and Woahs**

"_Woah."_

She was frozen. She knew she was staring at him, and she knew it was rude, but the fact that Ethan was sitting right next to her trying to gain her attention—he being very well aware of the fact that he didn't have it—didn't register.

All that _did_ register was the fact that a _very _good-looking teenager, who looked to be the same age as them, had walked into the Café, and was talking to Hayley. _Please let him be staying, please let him be staying, please let him be staying…_

"_Hello_, earth to Kira," said Ethan, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anyone there?"

She snapped out of her trance, but her eyes never left him. There was something about him, his black and white clothing, his gentle yet confident manner, and his smile. _God, that _smile_. Why must it be so...oh, I dunno. But wow. Hello, handsome._

She knew what it was that making her stomach flip in summersaults before Ethan even said anything. _She was crushing_. And on a guy she didn't even know. And though she couldn't say she liked it, it was true. She bit her lip, hoping a smile didn't escape her lips as he walked towards them. _Damn, I have it bad. Not good, Kira, not good. You don't even _know _this guy. He could be one of Mesagog's flunkies, for all you know. He's too...mysterious._

It was left unthought that she had always loved mysteries.

_He's dangerous, I don't know him. He's too smooth, too charming. He's too good to be true..._

There was only one way to describe the way she was feeling, right then and there, about him. There was only one way to describe _him, _really.

_Woah_.

--

Note: Short, yet I liked it. Sorry if some of that dialogue isn't right, I haven't watched **Wave Goodbye** in a while. But I hope you liked it, however short it was. Reviews are _always_ appreciated, which you all very well know.


End file.
